wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ilithioswings
They were Sillwings once Very much a WIP, however it is being worked on! :D And yes, it sucks. Half formed ideas (Ignore these please) * Very underpowered!!!! yes * They can mentally speak to eachother. Why? Another dimension probably, and only to other tribe members * Females irises are blue while males have purple irises * Their culture is all about a peaceful house, snuggling up to a cozy fire with hot chocolate and nice foods. * The country is currently in a dictator ship * Dark scale spectrum * No seriosuily leave this Appearance Their wing membranes are a light colour, and change darker and lighter depending on the weather. If it's cold, their wings get darker, and hotter they become lighter. They have horns that curl into each other at the end of their tails, and they have to be sharpened every day to work, other wise they are decorations. Their body shape is skinny and thin, not thick at all. The largest things are their wings, and they are smaller then a seawings. Black Spider clan They have root like veins running all over their body, and the most common colour is dark purple, dark green and brown. Animus They have a small black spider beside their eyes, and their eye colour is random flecks of a bunch of colours. Most of them have roots, since most animus are of Black Spider clan. Overall attitude When they are seen, most are haughty and proud. They rarely are seen on the mainlands, and those who are young kids filled with wonderlust. Abilities and Disabilities They have good night vision, and when the sun is up, a magnetic feeling makes them have to sleep. However, their evolutionary traits make them move as little as possible and snoring is less so. They have the strange ability to be telepathic. They can only use this ability on other ilithioswings, and it's easier when their in contact. If you see a group of them with few talking, it's because they are talking mentally. When you look into their eyes, they have the option to make you paralyzed. It only lasts a moment and it's easy to ignore, the younger the dragon is. Their claws are brittle, not very good for slashing. Their teeth aren't the best in the world, but they shaped a lot like cats teeth. The tail horns are sharp, but must be sharpened everyday if they have hopes of piercing scales, much less breaking them (wait are those the same thing? idk). Habitat Below rainwing lands, two small islands inhabited by this tribe, as well as the silent island, where they hold peace meetings with other tribes. On the main island, their castle from afar looks like a huge mountain. The castle is called Oceancoast castle, where royalty lives, as well as nobles. The island was enchanted so non-ilithioswings can't step on it with out wanting to drown. That's where most of the dragons live, as well as a few minor islands close by, and other tribes can go to those ones. The smaller one is called the Fallen star island, and that's were the Black Spider clan lives. Traditions They believe the stars are fallen ilithioswings and the other tribes must become a ilithioswing to be set truly free. The non-ilithioswing souls who think they are finished are the sun, and they sleep to ignore the ways of the damned. Young dragonets are often filled wonderlust, and want to travel the mainland. They are allowed to see the terrible things the other tribes do, and come back with the personal knowledge. If they don't come back, either they learned wrong or their dead. Festivals Deities Statera, god of life and death This is a Latin word now. He is the god of death and life, for he bestows both for all, and all for both. Names Bloody, vicious, torture machines, but in Greek. Example, Karmanióla (guillotine in greek), Diet Ilithioswings can eat almost anything, but if gets one sick, then almost all other ilithoiswings will stay far away from it. fighting Styles Military Wars They often fight wars with other tribes during the years. History /Origin Like every dragon else, they used evolution! Buy yours today. - The tribe used to live in and around (mostly north) around the desert, slowly aiding themselves with icewings and Sandwings. Back then, the sandwings were well met and not evil demons walking on the mortal plane. Still, they was slight tension since they weren't well met when they wanted more lands in the desert. Since Sandwings weren't too keen on letting iliothioswings linger in their lands. However, a large misunderstanding happened, and the Sandwings were glad when they put war on them, even if it was obviously Sandwings that killed the current queen. The next stood up and fought back the small tribe. Ilithioswings went to their allies, Icewings, but they denied help. The tribe went to the skywings, but they closed their borders on them. With sandwings killing off everyone, and not even mudwings wanting to help, they ran to the rainforest. They helped shelter the few alive left, but they didn't offer them to live there, but did offer them all islands to the south. They left to their new home, and have hated sandwings ever since. Magic There is the normal animus, but most have been bred into Famous Dragons Aíma, the first animus She was realized to have powers beyond imagination, they used this magic alot. Her magic was first used to create the Seacoast Castle, which was strained. Then after a few years they made her bring all the eggs with animus dragonets on to Fallen Star island, and a few more years after that, she did one last enchantment on her own; all ilithioswing animus have a black spider right next to their eyes, before passing on. She almost did a massacre, and she was rather insane by the time she died. Her children, a mudwing hybrid with animus magic made so ilithioswings with animus magic become intelligent rather then insane. Language(s) The mainland language, as well as lógia, the language of the sea. Architecture Most of their houses are chinese like, to protect from stars that might fall down. Royal system They have a queen or king, and all of their kids can fight them. Calendar They follow the mainlands calendar. Currency They use the mainlands currency. Trivia * In greek, ilithios is stupid. Ayyyyyyyyyy xD * Still being made, yes yes * I don't know what I'm doing :| but when do I ever... Alliances |-| Rainwings= Since ilithioswings live below them, and they do have a good relationship with them, however they have been drifting far away in politics. |-| Mudwings= This tribe is strange, but they don't complain. This is one of the more favorable tribe to them. |-| Skywings= They hate eachother, since skywings didn't give them a place to live when they were driven away from their former lands. |-|Seawings= Ilithioswings don't see why they didn't just hide underwater in the sandwing war. They are average, and would rather work with another tribe then them. |-|Icewings= Icewings are strange and wonderous beings to ilithioswings, but they are still bitter since they didn't help them even though they thought icewings were their allies once. |-|Sandwings= They hate this tribe more then skywings, since they started the war all to kick out the ilitioswings from the territory they lived in. Since they started another war, they don't want anything to do with the sand dwellers, thinking of them as useless creatures. Their god of hatred is a sandwing. |-|Nightwings= This tribe confuses them. Why didn't they make the island a paradise they whisper in the streets. They don't like this tribe, and ever since they moved to the rainforest they stayed clear of their "allies" more then usual. Too lazy to do the fanon tribes right now -_- Category:Content(Cocoheart Category:Fanmade Tribes